I'm Not a Hero
by lindsaydoodle
Summary: Stiles is done with feeling just ordinary, so he enlists the help of Derek to make him feel like what he's always wanted to be: A hero. M/M rated T for now Set after the season 2 finale
1. Hero

Teen Wolf – I'm not a Hero: A Stiles and Derek fanfic

* * *

His feet were taking him deeper into the dark forest. Before he knew it, his fingers were digging into the earths' ground, the dirt getting underneath his growing fingernails. But he kept going, either unaware or lacking seeing anything out of the ordinary. Through the forest he ran on all fours. He didn't stop until he saw a figure, illuminated only by the full moon above them. Skeptically, he paused for only a moment until the figure tilted his head back and howled.

That's when he woke up.

Stiles sat up in his bed alarmingly with sweat dripping from his face. _I have got to stop reading about this shit before bed_, he thought to himself as he picked up the book on Werewolves and Other Mythical Creatures that was laying haphazardly on the bed next to him. Wearily, he turned his head and looked over at the clock. The numbers shined in his eyes, causing him to squint and blink. Resting his head back down against his pillow, he was about to close his eyes when he heard the sound of a door closing.

Climbing out of bed, Stiles made his way out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Dad?" he asked.

"Hey son," Sheriff Stilinski sighed, taking a seat at the dinner table. He took off his hat and placed it next to him before resting his head in his hands.

"You okay? It's three in the morning." Stiles was normally curious when his dad came home late but over the course of the past few weeks, he had been even more curious and sometimes worried.

"It's nothing Stiles, really," the sheriff said. "What are you doing up anyways? As if I actually want to know."

"Oh, I just woke up and heard the door close." Stiles sat down across from his dad. "So, what was it, another dead body? Robbery?"

"It was nothing Stiles."

"Oh come on. Just tell me. I swear I won't tell Scott. You got to at least clue me in," said Stiles, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Stiles for the last time it was nothing." It wasn't a yell, but Stiles fell silent. "I was just taking a drive."

"At three in the morning?"

"Yes, at three in the morning. Anything else you want to know?"

Stiles frowned and studied his father. Ever since the events leading up to and proceeding the last lacrosse game, Stiles had noticed a change in his fathers usual behavior and mood.

"No I guess that's it," Stiles whispered, standing up and heading back to the stairs.

"Stiles," his dad said right as he reached the base of the stairwell. Stiles turned around and looked at his father. "How's your face?"

Stiles bit his lip, remembering how he really got hurt after the game, rather than what he had told his dad. "It's fine," he lied before walking back to his room. The physical pain was gone, that part was true. But the emotional pain behind the scars and bruises was a different story. Stiles not only wished that he could tell his dad what really happened, but wished that he didn't have to. He was sick of people telling him that he was strong when he felt the exact opposite. He wanted to be a hero.

* * *

Chapter 2 up soon! Let me know what you think :)


	2. Begging for the Bite

Chapter 2

* * *

"Another one?" Scott asked Stiles in disbelief.

"Yeah, except this time, I was a werewolf." Stiles recalled the dream he had had that night. "It was so freaking awesome."

Stiles pulled into the school parking lot then next morning. "Well you know what this means," Scott said.

"Seriously? You'll bite me? Dude, I know I've said this a lot but I love you man. So uh how does this work?"

Scott laughed. "Stiles you idiot. I'm not biting you." Scott got out of the jeep and walked over to the drivers side.

"Okay you really need to learn how to not lead people on," Stiles begged. Instead of replying, Scott just laughed again and walked away towards the school.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slower than ever for Stiles. It was hard enough for an ADHD teenager to pay attention for eight hours in school but today was even worse. Stiles sat silently in chemistry but instead of doing his work, he looked up at the clock once again, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Mr. Stilinski no matter how many times you look at the clock, it's not going to go any faster. I suggest you continue to work before you lose a night of sleep finishing it," Mr. Harris said from the front of the classroom. "Unless you want more work to do."

"All set," Stiles said. "Getting back to work," he looked at the clock one more time. "Now."

Five minutes later, the bell did ring, sending Stiles in a panic to pack and head out the door. As soon as he was in the hallway, he searched for a familiar face. He spotted Erica leaning against her locker talking to Boyd and causally walked over. "Ah what a beautiful day," he said.

"What do you want Stiles?" Erica asked, annoyed.

"Can't a guy converse with his friends without the interrogation?"

Boyd rolled his eyes and stood in front of Stiles. Stiles looked up Boyd who stood at least half a foot taller than him. "We're not friends Stiles. What do you want?"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, calm down. I was just wondering if either of you would be interested in uh, you know," Stiles looked around before opening his mouth and taking a bite out of the air.

"You want to be one of us?" Erica asked incredulously. "Since when? Can't bare to be the only helpless one left in your little group of friends anymore?"

Stiles gave Erica a blank stare. Her words hit Stiles like a lacrosse ball to the chest but he wasn't about to show it.

"Get out of here Stiles," Boyd said, shrugging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Out of luck again," Erica taunted. She laughed as she and Boyd walked away into the crowd of students leaving the building.

Before he could think of anything witty to yell at them, Stiles felt a hand clasp down on his shoulder. He turned around to see Scott, eyebrows raised. "Stiles, why were you just talking to them?"

"Who?"

"You know who. You aren't still going on about that bite are you?"

Stiles pursed his lips and shrugged. "I wouldn't have to ask them if you'd just cooperate."

"Stiles," Scott paused. "Look, it's not going to happen. Are you going to give me a rid home or not?"

Stiles gritted his teeth. "Oh sure, I only ask one thing from the guy who gets a ride to school with me everyday instead of having to ride his puny bike here and he says no."

Scott thought about it and smiled. "Yeah that about sums it up."

Without wanting to start an argument, Stiles sighed and fished his keys out of his jean pockets. "Let's go," he said with an attitude.

* * *

Hope everyone is liking it! I promise you Sterek is in the next chapter :) Thanks for the reviews and favorites and stuff already!


	3. An Unexpected Gift

Chapter 3

* * *

Stiles walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. _Working late. Please call if you need anything. Be safe – love, Dad_. Rolling his eyes, Stiles grabbed a can of soda out of the fridge and headed upstairs. He opened his bedroom door, threw his backpack on the floor and flopped down on his bed.

"Bad day?" Stiles shot up and jumped back when he saw Derek Hale sitting in the chair by his window.

"God, can you at least warn me when you're going to harbor your werewolf ass in my house?" Stiles put his hands on his face as he stood up. "This is starting to get old."

"Once you tell me what the hell you're thinking," Derek said, standing up also. He walked over to Stiles and smacked him on the side of the head, stinging his scar.

"Dude what the hell?"

"What were you thinking?" Derek asked again.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles rubbed his head. "And can you please watch the face?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Derek pointed a finger at Stiles. "You asked to be bit."

Stiles looked down at the floor. "Yeah I did. I did because I am sick and tired of being a helpless loser. The whole sidekick thing isn't working out for me anymore."

Derek nodded. "And you think becoming a werewolf is going change everything?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay then."

Stiles looked up at Derek. "Wait, what?"

"You want it, I'll give it to you."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean I'm going to help you after."

"And you're for real?" Derek nodded a second time. "Well, alright. Just um, go ahead I guess." Stiles held out his arm and closed his eyes, preparing for the pain. Derek grabbed his arm and pulled Stiles into him. Instead of biting the pale flesh that was presented to him, he let go of the arm and placed his hands on Stile's face. Derek could feel Stiles' body tense up. Stiles was about to speak when Derek's lips pressed into his own. He felt his body relax as their lips kept meeting.

It was as if all of his thoughts disappeared. Stiles couldn't focus on anything other than the present situation. The thought of turning was long gone. Derek's hands fell from his face and wrapped around his waist, pressing him tight against his body. When Derek pulled his mouth back but rested his forehead against Stiles', both boys were breathing heavily.

"That was," Stiles gulped. "unexpected."

"I never got to properly thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" Stiles voice cracked.

"Let's see. Saving my ass in the pool for one."

"Yeah, after I almost let you drown. I was just doing what I had to. Besides, you've had to save my ass a lot more."

Derek lifted his head just enough to give Stiles another kiss. "You're stronger than you think, Stiles."

"God, okay what are you doing?" Stiles asked angrily, pulling away from Derek completely and sitting down on the bed.

Derek frowned. "Trying to convince you that you're-"

Stiles stood up as he cut Derek off. "Convince me? What? Convince me that I'm a hero? I'm not a hero. I never will be. And if anyone is going to try and change that, it sure as hell isn't going to be you." He pushed Derek away,, making him stumble back a bit. "Now why don't you just run along and save the day with your pack."

"Stiles."

"Just leave." Stiles shouted. Stiles rarely got this angry but Derek could sense from his racing heart beat that he should leave. As he got closer to the door, he paused and turned around. Stiles, with his back to Derek, stood aimlessly in the middle of the room.

"Stiles. You don't need a bite to make you a hero."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews so far! Chapter 4 up soon!


	4. Reality

Chapter 4

* * *

"Stiles. You don't need a bite to make you a hero."

It was all a dream. Stiles was sure of it. As he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he replayed the earlier events in his head over and over. He slowly ran his fingers over his lips. Although he never really thought about it, he always pictured his first kiss to be with a girl. A girl like Lydia. But he wasn't about to deny that the kiss he just shared with Derek was the greatest feeling in the world.

Instead of thinking that Derek's intention for kissing him was because he felt something for Stiles, he figured it was just another ploy to trick him into doing whatever he wanted.

Stiles grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head, letting out a muffled groan. He didn't want to admit it, but besides the potential impromptu kiss, Derek was right. He didn't need the bite to make him a hero. Granted it didn't make him feel any more like a hero, but it helped. He just hoped that Derek was at least being truthful about that.

Throwing the pillow to the side of the bed, Stiles reached into is pockets and pulled out his phone. He dialed Derek's number but paused just before he hit send. He took a deep breath to calm the nerves that had taken over his body. His legs jerked up and down in anticipation after he pressed send and waited for Derek to pick up.

"You've reached Derek Hale. Leave a message." Stiles' stomach sank when he heard the voice mail and hung up before the beep.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself. He threw the phone on the bed and walked over to the window. The room was beginning to feel stuffy, so Stiles opened the window and let the cool evening breeze calm him down. He was about to go downstairs when he heard a noise. He whipped around and took a step back in shock when he saw Derek. "Seriously have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Fine, I'll leave." Derek walked back towards the window. His hand was on the windowsill when Stiles spoke.

"No, don't." Derek cocked his head. "Did you mean what you said before? You know, about all that hero stuff."

Derek didn't respond. He just watched Stiles fidget in place, throwing a hand behind his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

"And um, you thanking me. Did you mean that too." Again, Derek didn't respond. "God, will you just say something?"

Derek stepped forward and hastily grabbed Stiles shirt collar, bringing him in for a kiss. He bit down on Stiles' lower lip and pulled. Then he deepened the kiss and ran his tongue across Stiles' teeth. Moaning slightly, Stiles opened his mouth wider, letting Derek's tongue tangle with his own.

"Derek," Stiles whispered into him. He lifted his shaking hands and placed them on Derek's chest, clenching onto the soft fabric of his tee shirt. Stumbling backwards, Stiles fell on the bed, his small frame under Derek's. Derek pinned Stiles down between his legs and leaned over to resume the placement of his lips on Stiles.

Stiles' hips bucked when Derek ground his into him. Derek moved his lips from Stiles', dragging them across his face and down to his neck, leaving a small trail of kisses. He then slowly took his fingers and clawed the front of his shirt, shredding it into pieces. "You owe me a new shirt," Stiles tried to say between groans. Derek bit down lightly on Stile's neck. "Or not, that's okay too."

Derek rested his forehead on Stiles' chest. "Shut up, Stiles," he said, annoyed, kissing Stiles' now bare skin. Pushing away the rest of the torn fabric, Derek's mouth made its way over Stiles' collarbone and down towards his chest. He stopped at Stiles' nipples, lapping at them with his tongue. Stiles lifted his head and watched as Derek sank lower on Stiles' body. Derek got to Stiles' hips, Stiles let out a loud laugh. Derek stopped and let his eyes rise up to meet Stiles'.

"Sorry," Stiles said. "I'm a little ticklish." Derek rolled his eyes and got back to work. Once he got to the top of Stiles' jeans, he used his teeth to rip them open. "Okay, that was the coolest thing ever," Stiles gawked.

"You think that was cool?" Derek growled. "Watch this."

* * *

Hope you like the suspense! Thanks for the reviews and everything! :D


	5. Exposed

Chapter 5

* * *

Derek opened his mouth and bit down on Stiles jeans, getting ready to pull them off.

"Oh god," Stiles whined as Derek started to pull. "Here we go." Stiles' heart started to pound."Wait, wait, wait," he blurted out nervously.

Derek stopped and looked up. "What now?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well it looks like I'm about to take your pants off with my mouth. Now if you don't mind." Derek moved his head back down.

"No, I mean, this, in general." Stiles scooted up, causing Derek to move back. "Don't get me wrong," Stiles scrunched his lips. "I uh, like it, and everything," he said slowly, "but I don't get it. Why me? I mean there are plenty of other fish in the sea, am I right?"

"I obviously like you, Stiles." Derek, not being one to openly talk about feelings, especially his own, put his hand to his face and rubbed his chin. "Yes you can be a pain in the ass," he said, raising an eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles smirked, knowing perfectly well where Derek was coming from. "But, there is something about you that I don't know, makes me go crazy."

"That's called love my friend," Stiles pointed out, moving to the front of the bed and patting Derek's shoulder.

"I don't love you," Derek snapped. "Let me make that very clear."

"But you like me enough to," Stiles looked down at his undone pants. "You know."

"Uh, yeah."

"Well I like you too. You still scare the shit out of me sometimes, but I like you too."

"Okay then." Derek nodded in agreement.

"So um I'm guessing that you kinda want to get back to," Stiles' looked down again.

"Yeah," Derek responded.

"Right," Stiles' exasperated. "I, um, just go easy on me."

"Stiles'," Derek said calmly. "One more thing." Stiles looked terrified. "I'm not your boyfriend."

"But that could change?" Derek growled. "Okay, okay! God, don't be such a sour wolf."

Derek pushed Stiles' back down and began to kiss his naked torso again. He swirled his tongue over Stiles' bellybutton and down the small length of light brown hair leading to the top of his checkered boxers. He grabbed Stiles' pants with his hands and pulled them down around his ankles. Then he put his hands back on Stiles' hips and placed his mouth on the waistband of the boxers, sucking on the cotton fabric.

Using his teeth, Derek tugged down on the boxers, freeing Stiles. Stiles started to breath heavily in anticipation. Derek took his mouth, placed it over Stiles slowly and started to bob his head. Stiles bit down on his lip and held down on a fist full of sheets. His hips bucked as Derek continued to suck. "Unf," Stiles' groaned. "Oh, god." Derek sped up the pace. Stiles' was close, and hit Derek's shoulder with his hand. "Um, Derek," Stiles stuttered. "D-Derek, I'm gonna cu-" Stiles came, Derek drinking it up. "That," Stiles choked. "I'm gonna do that."

Derek kissed his way up Stiles' body until their lips met. Stiles opened his mouth hesitantly but quickly gave in. He jumped when Derek's tongue touched his again, letting him taste himself. Derek bit down on Stiles' lower lip and pulled. With one more kiss, Derek pushed himself off of Stiles and sat up. Stiles' pulled up his boxers and cleared his throat. "So," he said. "That was um, thank you? It was um, good."

"It was good?" Derek asked. "Just good."

"Really good. Amazing," Stiles suggested. "So, what comes next?" Right before Derek was about to answer, Stiles' phone went off. "I better get that," he said snapping his fingers in the direction of his phone, which was located on his desk. Stiles scooted off the bed, almost tripping on his discarded pants on the floor and grabbed his phone before completely losing his balance.

"Hey dad," he said.

"I don't even want to know what's going on," the sheriff said on the other end of the line. "But, I'm going to be a little late coming home tonight."

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Stiles heard a groan.

"Dad," Stiles egged. "Where are you?" There was no answer. "Dad, where are you?" Stiles asked again.

"I'm at the hospital. But don't worry. Just got a little hurt today."

"Dad, what happened?"

"Stiles listen, it's really nothing. Just a few scrapes. I will see you later, I have to go, the doctor's waiting. Bye."

"Dad, dad!" Stiles said to the beeping on the other line, seeing that his father had hung up on him. "Shit," he said, slamming his phone back down on the desk.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He just told me not to worry." Stiles made his way back over to the bed and sat down. "If he's hurt, I want to know. I need to know. He's been acting very different after the lacrosse game."

"I'm sure he's fine," Derek said, putting a hand on Stiles' bare shoulder.

"It's not just that. I can't always be there for him. What's going to happen the next time another freakish lizard thing comes at him? Or another werewolf?"

"We'll protect him."

"It's not the same. I want to be the one to protect him. When Matt hurt him, I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so weak."

"You were paralyzed for most of that."

"See, that's exactly what I mean."

"And I was too. These things happen."

"It just sucks."

"Stiles, you don't need any super human powers to be there for people."

"Coming from the werewolf," Stiles uttered. "You're not helping my point."

"No, the point is, you need to believe in yourself more. That's it." Derek stood up and walked over towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Your dad is going to be home soon and last time I checked, we still weren't on the best of speaking terms."

"I don't even get a kiss goodbye?" Stiles provoked.

"Bye Stiles," Derek said with a smirk. Stiles stood up and gawked at the open doorway that Derek had disappeared through. He rolled his eyes and then looked down.

"And, I'm still naked."

* * *

Thank you for the great reviews and messages etc! You guys rock! Next chapter hopefully up soon! I just got back to school so bare with me :)


	6. The Letter

Chapter 6- I am so sorry it has taken me so long to upload another chapter! School is making it impossible to have free time! BUT here it is! Enjoyyyy!

* * *

Stiles waited for hours nervously for his father to come home. After calling his cell phone numerous times with no response, he called the sheriff's department. "Sorry Stiles," said one of the sheriffs, "Haven't seen him since he left here." Stiles hung up the phone. Something didn't seem right. Stiles would have thought for sure someone at the station would know what was going on with his dad.

Stiles was about to call his father again when he saw lights light up the walls as a police car entered the driveway. Stiles ran outside to see his father getting out the car, his arm in a cast and sling. "Dad, what the hell is going on? And why is this not your car?"

"Hey, Stiles," his father said solemnly, shutting the car door and limping over to Stiles. "I um, got in a little fender bender today at work."

"Oh really? Because I called the station and they said they hadn't seen you since you clocked out. And they didn't say anything about a fender bender either."

The sheriff sighed and put his hand in front of his face. "Stiles, can we discuss this later? I need to lie down."

"You can't just come home with a different car and your arm all in a cast and then not tell me."

"Stiles, please. I need to lie down. It's been a really long day."

Stiles crossed his arms. "Fine. Don't tell me." Stiles looked down at the ground and kicked a pebble with his shoe. "It's like mom all over again," he mumbled.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Stiles said as he turned around and walked back inside.

"Stiles! Stiles, wait," the sheriff followed Stiles as fast as his aching body could take him. "Damn," he said when the front door was slammed shut in front of him.

* * *

Stiles fell on his bed and screamed into his pillow. A single tear escaped from the corner of his eye and he wiped it away hastily. He couldn't believe what he said to his dad. They rarely ever brought up Stiles' mom and the fact that Stiles blatantly used her against his father upset him even more. Sniffling, Stiles sat up and reached his hand under his mattress, pulling out a small, worn envelope. Inside the envelope was a handwritten letter, more tears formed as Stiles read it to himself.

_My dearest son,_

_ There are some things in life that we can not escape no matter how much we try. I know this is hard to understand but please know that your father and I love you very much and I couldn't have asked for a better son. I need you to promise that you will stay strong for your father and stay strong for me. Even when you feel like giving up, keep going. And know that I will always be watching over you and will always be with you. I love you Stiles always and forever._

_ Love,_

_ mom_

Stiles collapsed back on the bed and hugged his pillow tight. He didn't even flinch when he felt someone slide up next to him. Lifting his head, he looked up at Derek who just stared back at him, a blank expression on his face. Stiles broke down and began to sob as Derek pulled him into his arms. Stiles grabbed Derek's shirt and held on as tight as he could and Derek didn't seem to mind. They stayed like that until both boys fell asleep, Derek still holding Stiles. They didn't even wake up when the sheriff knocked and opened the door, not even caring about what he saw.

* * *

As always, major thanks for the reviews and everything! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was!


	7. Apologies

Chapter 7- A/N I don't know what actually happened to Stiles' mom but my take is that she died when Stiles was a young boy. :)

* * *

Stiles nuzzled his head against Derek's chest. He sniffed in Derek's musky scent and slowly opened his eyes. Although he was asleep, Derek was still sitting up in the position he was earlier when Stiles fell asleep on him, but now with his arms crossed. Stiles sat up himself and wiped his eyes, trying to piece together what had happened that night. He quietly cleared his throat and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and turned to look at Derek, hoping that he didn't wake him, then headed towards the door.

Stiles tiptoed through the hallway to the top of the stairs. He peered over the railing and heard shuffling downstairs. Assuming that it was his father, Stiles made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, Stiles," his dad said awkwardly from the kitchen table.

"Morning." Stiles rubbed his arm and took a seat across from his dad, bracing for the inevitable conversation he was about to endure.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah why?"

The sheriff locked eyes with his son. "I saw you had a visit last night from Derek Hale."

Stiles clenched his jaw, trying to hide his nerves. "So what."

"I didn't think you were friends."

"Does it matter?"

"No, look Stiles. I'm trying to have a calm conversation with you. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Is it too much to ask for the truth?"

The sheriff glanced down at his cast and sighed. "I was taking a drive and went around the corner too fast and spun out into a ditch."

"What were you thinking dad?" Stiles yelled.

"I wasn't."

"Obviously. You could have been killed!"

"Stiles', I'm so sorry."

"What is going on? Ever since the lacrosse game, you've been acting so weird."

"I can explain."

"I mean since when do you go joyriding at three in the morning or drive into ditches, not to mention-"

"I thought I lost you," the sheriff yelled, cutting Stiles off mid sentence. Stiles looked at his father dumfounded. His mouth began to drop open. "After the game, when I couldn't find you. I thought I lost you. And then when you showed up after being beat up by the other team," Stiles cringed, forgetting that his father still didn't know about Gerard. "God, I just couldn't deal with the fact that I let that happen to you."

"So what, me losing you was a better alternative?"

"I never meant for this to happen," the sheriff said, lifting his arm the best he could. "I just had a lot on my mind and wasn't paying attention. There really isn't any excuse."

"I'm sorry about what I said. About mom." Stiles blurted out, his body beginning to fidget. "I was scared."

"You don't have to explain. I know. I should have told you right then and there."

"But bringing up mom like that." Stiles wiped away a tear. The sheriff stood up and walked over to Stiles. Once reaching him, he held out his strong arm and placed it around Stiles' body.

"It's okay. You hear me? We're okay. Everything is going to be fine." Stiles flung his arms around his father, pulling him into a deeper hug.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, son." The hug soon dispersed when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Derek!" Stiles practically shouted, shooting out of the chair and nervously running his hand over his hair.

"I um, don't mean to intrude, but I am going now. See you later Stiles, sheriff." Derek nodded and turned around to leave.

"Hold up just a minute," the sheriff said sternly. Derek turned back around. "Now, I don't know why you were here or what you boys were up to but frankly at the moment I don't care. I think it's best for you to leave." Derek lowered his head, staring at the floor. "But please join us for dinner tonight. It's the least I can do to thank you for the incident at the station and, um, helping Stiles last night." Stiles' face lit up and the sheriff flashed a grateful smile.

"Yes sir," Derek said, trying to smile himself.

"Six o'clock. Don't be late."

Yet again, Derek merely nodded his head. He made eye contact with Stiles only for a quick moment before leaving the room. The sheriff poured himself another cup of coffee and continued his morning rituals as Stiles just stood awkwardly, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

I hope I was able to clear some things up for my lovely readers! Stiles and the sheriff's relationship plus his mother will return in the next few chapters :P Thanks for everything!


	8. The Dinner Date

Chapter 8- I hope everyone is liking the suspenseful endings and what not!

* * *

"Hey Stiles," Scott said through the phone. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm uh, busy," Stiles said. He still couldn't believe that his father had asked Derek to have dinner with them that evening. "Dinner. With my dad," Stiles lied, "yup, just me and my dad."

"You okay?"

"What? Why-why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I can hear your heart beat rising over the phone." Scott said skeptically.

Stiles took a deep breath and felt his heat beat slow. "Yeah, sorry. I don't know what that was. Maybe your werewolf senses are on the fritz."

"Dude. Come on. Lets do something tonight."

"I can't, I told you. Dinner plans with my dad."

"If you say so. You're not still mad about not getting turned are you?"

"Fuck you, Scott," Stiles said with a laugh.

"Alright man, have fun with your dinner date. See ya Monday?"

"Yeah, see ya man."

Stiles' shut his phone and tossed it onto his bed. "Have fun on your dinner date," he said to himself in a mocking tone. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and dropped open his mouth. "Holy shit. This is a dinner date."

* * *

"You know," Stiles said, passing the bowl of salad to his father later that evening, "maybe he won't even show up. He kind of has a problem with commitment." The sheriff hugged the bowl to his chest with his un-slinged arm.

"Seems like you know a lot more about Derek Hale than I thought." The sheriff said, taking the bowl from Stiles and placing it on the table.

"What? No! I just, that's what I've heard." The sheriff gave Stiles an incredulous look. "Okay, so I kind of know him more than you thought. But we're not really friends. He's more friends with Scott."

"Uh, huh."

Stiles brought three place settings to the table. "Personally, he still scares me a little."

"So why was he here the other night?"

"Oh, just to um, you know, plan Scott's surprise birthday party." Stiles' flashed his dad a nervous smile.

"Scott's birthday isn't for another few months." The sheriff stopped and sighed. "Are you doing drugs? Was he here to sell you drugs?"

"Dad. Seriously? You think I do drugs?"

"You're right. What would you do with drugs? You wouldn't even know what to do with them."

"Wha- I could be doing drugs. You know, for that, I may just start. I'm going to start doing drugs now, dad. You brought this upon yourself."

A knock came from the front door interrupting Stiles. The sheriff motioned for Stiles to get the door. After clumsily putting the last few pieces of silverware on the table, Stiles darted into the hallway. He slowed to a stop before getting to the door completely when he saw Derek's silhouette beyond the door frame. When he opened the door, he was speechless.

* * *

More suspense! Thanks for everything! Keep the reviews and favorites coming! I'm glad everyone enjoys this! It's so much fun to write!


	9. Permission

Chapter 9- This chapter is a lot shorter but to get the full effect of the suspense I like to create, it works! Enjoy!

* * *

Derek's hazel eyes met Stiles' and Stiles' jaw dropped. Derek stood before him in a pair of plain black jeans and a tight, gray v-neck shirt under his usual leather jacket. Although this was Derek's normal outfit of choice, something about this particular display had Stiles' going wild.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Derek asked.

"Um, uh, yeah." Stiles' stuttered as he let Derek through the doorway and into the hallway. Closing the door behind him, Stiles' watched in awe as Derek shrugged out of his jacket. Derek handed the jacket to Stiles, who could barely pay attention to hanging it up while Derek was present.

"Ah Derek," the sheriff said, entering the hallway from the kitchen. "Welcome." He extended a hand out to Derek.

"Thank you for having me," Derek said, taking the sheriff's hand.

"Well, we're just about ready in here so if you want to come this way, we can get started. Stiles," Stiles snapped back to reality and looked at his dad. "Care to join us?" Stiles smirked and lead the way to the kitchen. _This is going to be interesting_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Dinner ended up being just as awkward as Stiles' had imagined. Partly because he couldn't help but stare at Derek' every move and partly because he was trying to cope with the embarrassment of his father grilling Derek about every detail of his life.

"I've actually thought about working at the Beacon Hills Nature Preserve." Derek said, answering another one of the sheriff's questions.

"Derek is good with animals," Stiles blurted out awkwardly.

"I'm sure that would be a good fit for you, then." The sheriff watched his son take a drink of water from his glass.

"Thank you, sir."

"One more thing, are you dating my son?" Stiles almost choked on his water. He put the glass down and coughed into his hands.

"Dad, what the hell?" Stiles' asked.

"What, I'm just asking."

Derek shifted uncomfortably in his chair before answering. "No, sir, I am not." The sheriff nodded, unlike Stiles' who stared at his father, shocked. "But, with your permission, I would like to take Stiles' out on a date."

* * *

Thoughts!? part 2 of this should be up soon! Thanks for everything!


	10. Permission Granted

Chapter 10- nothing to say except enjoy :D

* * *

Stiles' mouth hung open as far as it could go. Did Derek just ask his father permission to take him on a date? The silence was becoming more unbearable by the second. Without blinking, Stiles' darted his eyes back and forth from Derek's to his father in a state of panic. He watched as the sheriff knit his brow and stared at Derek without emotion. Derek, somehow able to stay completely calm, stared back.

"Am I seriously the only one freaking out right now?" Stiles asked. Neither his father or Derek looked at him.

"If you do anything to hurt my son, don't think for a minute that I won't have every cop in Beacon Hills looking for you. You got that?" The sheriff pointed a finger at Derek.

"Yes sir," Derek responded.

"Okay then," the sheriff sighed. "I give you permission to take Stiles out," he paused every so slightly, "on a date."

"Hello!" Stiles wailed. "Are you forgetting about someone? I mean do I get any say in this?"

"You don't have to Stiles," the sheriff admitted, rolling his eyes. "Are you really going to try to tell me that you don't want to?"

Stiles fell silent, thinking of a clever response. "Fine, I want to," he said, coming up with nothing.

Before the sheriff could say anything else, his phone rang from his pocket. He took it out and flipped it open. "Stilinski," he said into the receiver. "Mhm, okay. I'll be right over." He shut the phone and put it back into his pocket as he stood up. "Well boys, I hate to end this short but they need me down at the station. Derek, it was a pleasure."

Derek stood up and brought his hand out to shake. "Yes sir, Thank you for having me."

"And Stiles'," The sheriff turned his attention over to Stiles, who was still sitting. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Stiles laughed. "Okay dad, I think it's time for you to go. Don't want you to be late," he said as he got up himself and walked around the table to his father.

"I mean it Stiles'."

"Yeah, I got it. Nothing stupid." Stiles practically shoved his father out the door. "By dad."

"What am I going to do with you?" The sheriff asked out loud as he walked outside to his cruiser.

"Worry about that some other time," Stiles replied giving his father one last wave before shutting the door. Once he heard the click of the door, Stiles bolted it back into the kitchen where Derek was standing. He rushed over and ran into Derek, hastily pressing his lips on Dereks.

"Stiles, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Derek asked, pulling Stiles away.

"Oh come on. You can't just ask my dad to take me on a date and then not want to rip my clothes off the second my dad has to leave."

"I'm pretty sure I can," Derek smirked. "Now come here," Derek took Stiles' hand and walked him over to the living room. Derek sat down on the couch and pulled Stiles down so he was sitting between Derek's legs with his head against his chest. Stiles closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Derek's shirt. Derek lazily put one arm around Stiles' chest and rested the other on Stiles' shoulder, using his hand to play with Stiles' hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Just lying here."

"That's it? We're home alone and you're just going to lay here?"

"Pretty much."

"You know, we could at least talk or something."

"Okay. Talk to me. Tell me the life story of Stiles Stilinski."

"You know, I don't care for your werewolf attitude."

"What? You said you wanted to talk."

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Derek bent his neck down to kiss the top of Stiles' head.

"So you will kiss me, come over for dinner, ask my dad permission to date me and then drag me to the couch just so we can talk? You know, this whole playing hard to get isn't going to work for me once we're actually dating."

"I said nothing about ever being in a relationship with you Stiles."

"Oh come on. That was years ago."

"That was yesterday."

"Yeah," Stiles paused and frowned. "And yesterday you just appeared in my room out of no where and held me until I fell asleep."

Derek could hear the sudden pain in Stiles' voice. "Before I came in, you were reading a letter. What was it?"

* * *

hope the cliff hanger was worth it! and now here's another one! Thanks for all the favorites and reviews and everything! it means a lot!


	11. Evil Motives

Chapter 11- Sorry it's taken so long to update! Hope you like it!

* * *

Stiles began to tense up but Derek still held him. "Stiles," Derek said sternly. "What were you reading?"

"It was a letter." Stiles hesitated, "from my mother." He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying not to cry again.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Stiles sat up and moved next to Derek, hunching over with his elbows on his knees. "No, it's okay. Um, when I was little, my mom died of leukemia. And before she died, she uh, wrote me that letter, but my dad kept until after the funeral. When my dad gave it to me, he told me that this was her way of always being with me. So, I kept it under my pillow for a while until I felt safe with out it. But I didn't want to forget about it, or her, so now I keep it under my mattress for that security I guess." Stiles let out a small smirk and cleared his throat. "I um, haven't told anyone that before. Not even Scott." He stared at the floor and shook his legs nervously.

Derek reached over and put an arm around Stiles. "You must think I'm such a baby," Stiles said.

"Not at all," Derek replied, taking his free hand and placing it under Stiles' chin. He lifted Stiles' head and leaned in to give him a small kiss on the lips. "I think it makes you brave," he whispered in Stiles' ear.

Stiles smiled, then without warning, frowned and jumped up off the couch. "Oh no you don't."

"Oh no I don't what?"

"You're using your super werewolf powers to make me feel vulnerable so you can seduce me and have your way with me."

"Stiles you moron," Derek sighed. "I wasn't trying to seduce you."

Stiles watched Derek wearily. "Then what was the kiss for?"

"I can't kiss you without having an evil motive?"

"I never said that."

Derek stood up and grabbed a hold of Stiles' shoulders, facing him. "You're thinking it."

"Am not."

Derek pulled Stiles in for another kiss. This time with more force. "What are you thinking now?" he asked when he broke the kiss.

"Evil motive," Stiles said before attacking Derek's mouth again.

* * *

I would really love reviews for this chapter. Besides it being short, it seems a bit weak to me but I couldn't think of anything :P Don't be too hard on me! I hope you still liked it!


	12. Questions and Secrets

Chapter 12- Thanks for being such patient and loyal readers! Love you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Stiles forcefully pushed his mouth against Dereks, but Derek moved his head back. "Oh come on," Stiles whined.

"Stiles," Derek said, placing his hands on Stiles' shoulders to hold him back. "What would your dad think if he came home and saw his son fooling around?"

"I'd like to think proud that his son is finally getting some action."

Derek tightened the grip on Stiles and pulled him in, placing a small but lingering kiss on Stiles' wanting lips. "Not tonight," he whispered before kissing the top of Stiles' forehead. Stiles groaned as Derek started to move away. "Goodnight, Stiles," he said as he started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Stiles called after Derek. "One more thing." Derek turned around and lifted his eyebrows at Stiles, who looked panicked. "So, uh, when is this date?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Goodnight, Stiles," Derek repeated, trying to hide the corners of his lips turning into a smile. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door.

"Night, sourwolf," Stiles replied as Derek left, closing the door behind him. Stiles spun around and fell back against the door, breathing out heavily.

* * *

"So, how was your father/son dinner?" Scott asked Stiles on their way to school, Monday morning. "Didn't hear from you all weekend. Everything good?"

Stiles froze, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles were turning white. "Um, my weekend was uh, good. You know, just spending time with my dad."

"Stop lying," Scoot said.

"What makes you think I'm lying?"  
"The fact that you're heart rate is through the freaking roof."  
The jeep stopped at a stoplight and Stiles closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He felt his heartbeat slow as he relaxed. When he opened them, he waited for the light to turn green. "No man, everything's good."

"Whatever you say."

"So uh, hear from Derek lately?" Stiles asked calmly.

"No I haven't, why?"

"Oh, just wondering. No news on the new pack in town?"

"If there is, he hasn't told me yet. I haven't really seen him since after the whole Gerard thing." Stiles nodded in response. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Who, me? Just making small talk."

"Why are you acting all weird? Does this have something to do with Derek? Do you know something I don't?"

"Woah there. Now who's acting weird? And how would I know what Derek is up to. It's not like I'm part of his pack or anything."

"Neither am I."

Stiles rolled his eyes and glared at Scott. "You know what I mean."

When the jeep pulled into the school parking lot, Stiles let it idle and turned to face Scott. "I'm sorry for wanting to stay in the loop."

Scott put a hand on Stiles shoulder. "You'll always be in the loop, don't worry. So tell me whats really going on."

Stiles debated telling him everything right then and there. He was about to open his mouth when a knock came from the passenger side door. Scott and Stiles turned their attention over to Alison, who smiled and waved from the outside of the car.

"Looks like we better go," Stiles said, turning the car off. He quickly got out of the car and walked away, leaving Scott and Alison alone.

"What was that about?" Alison asked.

"I have no idea," Scott responded, making sure that the car was locked before heading towards the school. "But I have a feeling it has something to do with Derek."

* * *

Chapter 13 will hopefully be up by the end of next week if everything goes well! :)


	13. Life is Good

Chapter 13

* * *

Stiles hastily sat down in his seat. _Scott's my best friend. Why am I afraid to tell him the truth_? He thought to himself.

"Stiles," Scott whispered from behind him. Stiles didn't even notice when his friend entered the room behind him. "Stiles," Scott whispered again. "What the hell was all that in the parking lot?"

Stiles laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You ran off on me. What's going on?"

"Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski. If you're done, I'd like to start class." Mr. Harris expressed with annoyance.

"Sorry sir," Scott said, "just trying to help my friend." Stiles bit his lip when he heard the last few words that Scott mumbled under his breath. Then out of nowhere, he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Mr. Stilinski, if you walk out that door, you will be serving a weeks detention." Mr. Harris called out after him. Scott glared as Stiles left the room and slumped down in his seat.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Stiles stopped dead in his tracks on the lacrosse field when he heard Dereks voice from behind him.

"I don't know." Stiles replied. "I just wanted to take a walk."

"During class? Stiles, what's going on?"

Stiles turned around slowly. "I can't keep this from Scott."

"Keep what from Scott?"

"Us, me, you. Whatever the hell this is."

"So tell him. What are you afraid of? It's not like Scott can do anything about it."

"You don't care?"

"No. Plus anyone who does, I'll just rip their throats out."

Stiles smiled and walked up to Derek, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's my boyfriend."

Derek growled. "I'm not your boyfriend."

"Yet," Stiles asserted. Derek growled again.

"There you are!" Derek and Stiles whipped around to see Scott running towards them. "And what the hell is Derek doing here?"

Stiles widened his eyes. "Scott! I um," Derek elbowed Stiles' in the rib. "Actually," Stiles grabbed Dereks' hand and laced their fingers together. "Derek and I have sort of been, hooking up."

Scott stared dumbfounded at Stiles and Derek.

"Um, earth to Scott," Stiles said.

"You two." Scott finally replied with doubt. "You," he pointed, "and, and, Derek?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. It all makes sense now. That's why you've been acting all weird lately."

"Yeah."

"Holy shit. So, okay. Are you two like boyfriends now?"

Stiles lit up and cocked his head towards Derek. Derek threw Stiles' hand away and walked up to Scott, putting a finger on his chest. "Let's get one thing clear. Stiles and I are not boyfriends."

"Yet," Stiles restated from behind them.

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek and Scott shouted in unison.

* * *

"So, why didn't you just tell me?" Scott asked, later that day on the drive home from school.

"I don't know. I mean that's not something that you can just come out and say."

"You constantly ask Danny if you're attractive to gay guys. Not to mention that you did ask me if I wanted to make out that one time so I could have guessed." Stiles pulled into Scotts' driveway and stopped the car.

"Excuse me, but think about all the times that I drool over Lydia."

"You still into her?"

"Well now that her and newborn wereboy Jackson are back together, I guess I've just given up. Moved on. Turned a new leaf."

"Found someone new?" Scott interjected.

"Woah, Derek started it so don't think for a minute that this is about me." There was an awkward silence before Scott laughed, causing Stiles to laugh back.

"Stiles, I just ask one thing of you," Scott said, as he hopped out of the jeep.

"What's that buddy?"

"Don't ever ask me if I want to make out with you again."

Stiles grinned. "Get out of here dog," he said with a chuckle.

"See ya Stiles," Scott said, rolling his eyes as he slammed the jeeps' door.

"Hey, watch it. No break-y Stiles' jeep with freakish werewolf strength."

As Stiles started the car, Scott walked away, middle fingers in the air. And in that moment, Stiles wasn't sure what he was even afraid of anymore. Life was good.

* * *

I know the ending was cheesy but I don't care. I had fun writing it! Hope you had fun reading it! Thanks for all the great reviews! On a sad note, I'm thinking that I am going to have to end this story soon...I am too busy :( But I promise I'll whip up a few more extra special chapters before doing so! Thanks for the support!


	14. The Date pt 1

Chapter 14

* * *

Stiles closed the bathroom door behind him nervously. He put his hands on the sink and bent over, resting his head on the sink's rim. Letting out a a sigh he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. _What are you worried about? Man up Stiles, it's just a freakin' date_..._with Derek Hale_. "Holy shit, I can't do this," Stiles said out loud.

There was a knock at the door. "Stiles, is uh, everything okay?" his dad asked.

Stiles threw the door open and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, dad. Just, uh, getting ready for my date. My date with Derek Hale. The date that you approved of."

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got it Stiles. Still don't really believe that you are, could be, you know, but it's not really my place, I guess."

"Dad, it's okay. Just trust that I know what I want." Stiles grinned at his father.

"Well son, I guess I can't really ask any more of you." The sheriff clasped his hand down on Stiles' shoulder. "I'm really proud of you, Stiles, and I know your mom would be too." Stiles pulled his father into a hug.

"I love you, dad," he said.

"Love you too, son." Just then, they heard a car pull into the driveway and a car door shut.

"That must be Derek," Stiles said, biting his lip.

"You should probably go then." Stiles' dad said as Stiles bolted down the stairs, almost tripping. "Don't be out all night," he called.

"Yup!" Stiles yelled from downstairs. "Bye dad." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

"So, where you taking me?" Stiles asked Derek eagerly.

"What makes you think I'm taking you somewhere?" Derek asked back.

"You're a funny one," Stiles laughed. Without taking his eyes off the road, Derek flashed a small smile, just big enough for Stiles to notice. "But seriously, where are we going?"

* * *

The car pulled up to the burnt down Hale house in the woods. Stiles looked at it dumbfounded. "No offense and all but you couldn't of thought of anywhere nicer?"

Derek stopped the car and turned it off. "Just trust me," he said, unbuckling himself and opening the car door.

Stiles fumbled to unbuckle himself and get out of the car. Derek started walking towards the woods, confusing Stiles. "Wait, where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"You'll find out if you shut up and follow me." Stiles slammed the car door shut and ran to catch up with Derek.

The two only walked for a short distance before they came to a small clearing. "Where are we?"

Stiles asked curiously.

"This is the place where I first saw you. You were trying to find Scotts' inhaler. Apparently you knew who I was though."

Stiles mouth began to open slightly as he took a few steps in a circle looking up at the sky. "How did you remember that?"

"One of the perks of being a werewolf is the heightened senses. Makes remembering things really easy."

"Woah."

"Come here," Derek instructed when he saw Stiles rub his arms, as if he was getting cold. Stiles obliged and walked to Derek, whose arms were open. Stiles instantly warmed up upon their embrace. Derek took his hand and lifted Stiles' chin up to place a kiss on his lips. "So, you ready for part two of this date?"

* * *

Thanks for the support for this story! I'm really happy to hear that no one wants this to end...I still am thinking about it. But, I'll probably end up writing more one-shots or something. So yeah!


	15. The Date pt 2

Chapter 15- thank you to all who have waited so patiently for this!

* * *

Derek took Stiles back to the house, directed only by the moonlight that occupied the sky. They reached the front porch and Derek opened the door. Stiles shuffled in, looking around at the run-down interior.

"I can see why you don't usually bring people here." Stiles mumbled under his breath.

Derek hastily shut the door and brushed past Stiles. "Follow me," he demanded. Without any hesitation, Stiles followed Derek through the house to a small hallway with a single door at the end of it. Stiles looked at Derek with confusion. "Go on," Derek instructed.

Warily, Stiles opened the door and dropped his jaw. There was no comparison with the rest of the house. The walls were painted a deep hunter green and the floor had been re-polished to it's original state. The room looked like it was untouched by the fire that burned down the rest of the house. Against the back wall were two sheet covered mattresses on top of each other, forming a very crude bed. Among the bed, there was a dresser, a chair, a small mirror, a wooden crate that was turned into a small table and a few nick-knacks and photos spread amongst the room.

"What is this? Your bedroom or something?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Or something," Derek replied. Closing the door behind them. "I uh, after the fire, this was the least damaged room so I fixed it up a little."

Stiles walked further into the room over to the dresser and picked up a picture frame. "This your sister?" he asked.

"Um yeah," Derek said almost painfully.

Stiles nodded and put the picture back down. "She looks a lot like you." Derek forced a small smile. "Sorry, sore subject."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I have a problem with saying the wrong things at the wrong times." Stiles confessed.

Derek walked up behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around him. "No, really it's fine." Stiles turned around in Derek's armed and looked him in eye. Breathing heavily, Stiles took his hands and brought them up towards Dereks chest. Then without any warning, Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles hungrily. Stiles stumbled back a bit but seemed to be pulled in even closer to Derek. Stiles let out a small moan as Derek placed kisses down Stiles' neck.

"Derek," Stiles whispered. Derek began to pull back and watched Stiles as he grabbed Dereks' jacket and started sliding it off his broad shoulders. Next he began to pull up Dereks' long sleeve shirt but was stopped.

"Stiles, what are you doing?"

"I think you know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure about this?" Their eyes met and locked.

"Yeah, I am," Stiles replied, nodding.

Derek put his hands on Stiles' and helped him lift the shirt off. Stiles gawked at Derek's naked torso. Derek smiled at Stiles appreciative stare and threw the shirt on the ground. Stiles scrambled to follow Derek's lead and take his own shirt off. Once the shirt was discarded, Derek closed the gap between them and brought a hand to the top of Stiles' pants, dragging him over to the bed.

Derek sat down on the bed and pulled Stiles on top of him, bringing their faces together. Stiles pressed his lips against Dereks'. He let his tongue wander and run against Dereks' teeth before meeting Dereks'. Slowly, Stiles raised his hands and wrapped them around Derek's neck, causing the two to fall backwards onto the bed. Stiles ground his hips into Dereks' as they continued to kiss. Before long, Derek flipped Stiles over, climbed on his knees and carefully ran his now intact claws over Stiles' chest to the top of Stiles' jeans. Retracting the claws, Derek began to unbuckle Stiles' pants as well as his own.

Stiles began to slide down his unbuttoned pants as far as he could but pulled his hands back when they met Derek's body. Derek smirked a little and grabbed Stiles' hands, bringing them back down. He placed their hands back down on Dereks' hips. As he did so, he leaned down, pressed their bodies together and placed his lips on Stiles'.

Ambitiously, Stiles freed his hand from Dereks' grasp and moved it in between them, timidly beginning to rub the growing bulge in Derek's pants. His hand was only there for a short time before Derek climbed off of Stiles and stood up. Without taking his eyes off of Stiles', Derek pulled down his pants and stepped out of them. Stiles' eyes grew large when he saw Derek only in his gray boxer briefs.

He exhaled slowly.

* * *

I hope this was worth the wait! Next chapter to be up hopefully soon! And, I may be convinced to not end it yet...I've had a lot of ideas I want to play with!


	16. The First Time

Chapter 16- hope the anticipation was worth the wait!

* * *

Stiles watched in anticipation as Derek grabbed his pant legs and tugged them off, leaving both boys almost completely naked. Derek slowly inched forward until he was close enough to crawl back on top of Stiles'. Stiles' hips bucked as Derek pressed against him and placed his lips back on Stiles'. Derek tugged on Stiles' bottom lip and let go, leaving Stiles' mouth hanging open, wanting more.

"Stiles, are you sure you're sure about this?" Derek breathed into Stiles' neck.

"I've never been more sure." Stiles swallowed.

"Okay," Derek replied, nodding his head. Slowly Derek climbed off to the side of Stiles and placed his hands on the rim of Stiles' boxers. Stiles' muscles tightened at the touch of Derek's fingertips, as they slid off the fabric, freeing Stiles. Then, Derek got to his knees and pulled off his own briefs. Stiles' eyes widened at the sight as Derek took hold of his legs and swung them over his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked, looking Stiles straight in the eye. Stiles only nodded. "Just please tell me if I hurt you okay?"

Stiles nodded again and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Wow," Stiles gasped. "That was incredible." He looked down at his stomach at the mix of sweat and cum. Derek propped himself up on the bed next to him and ran his fingers across Stiles' chest. "I mean like, literally the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Shut up Stiles," Derek said, moving his face to Stiles' and kissing him softly. Their lips lingered on each others for a few seconds before Derek broke the kiss and leaned over the side of the bed fishing around for his phone. "Fuck," he mumbled.

"What?"  
"It's almost two in the morning." Derek climbed out of bed and hastily grabbed his clothes off the floor, throwing them on. "Your dad is going to kill me."

"Okay, since when are you afraid of my dad?" Stiles smirked as Derek threw a small towel at him.

"Here use this to clean up," Derek instructed.

"I'm serious. Mr. werewolf is afraid of the sheriff?" Stiles wiped up and threw the towel back at Derek. Derek found the rest of Stiles' clothes and handed them over.

"Check your phone."

"Why do I need to check my phone?" Stiles asked, pulling his tee-shirt over his head.

"Just do it."

Stiles complied. "Still don't see what the issue is here," he mumbled as he punched the voice mail password into his phone.

"Stiles, please call me. It's twelve-o-five." Stiles listened to the recording of his father.

"That wasn't so bad," Stiles said, deleting the message.

"Keep listening," Derek replied.

"Dammit Stiles, it's after one-o-clock. I swear to god if I don't hear from you in the next ten minutes I'm going to have every cop in town searching for your ass. And don't even get me started on what I will do to Derek."

Stiles shut his phone and stared at Derek. "We should probably go," he suggested as he quickly leaped out of the bed to put the rest of his clothes back on. "My dad is going to kill me."

"Stiles, he's just worried. Everything will be alright. But we probably should get you back home before it's too late."

Stiles stopped in his tracks. "Wait a minute."

"Stiles' let's go, we don't have time for this."

"You care about me. Derek Hale cares." Derek growled, his teeth glaring in the light. "Okay, okay, let's go!" Stiles smiled to himself as he followed Derek out of the house.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I know the ending kinda went by quickly but it was still worth it right? Let me know!


	17. Trust Issues

Chapter 17

* * *

"Dammit, Stiles, where the hell have you been?" Derek heard Stiles' father yell after Stiles bolted towards the house as soon as Derek pulled into the driveway. He followed Stiles to the house but kept his distance. "I've been worried sick. Where were you?"

As soon as he was in the house, he followed the sound of the voices to the dining room. Once he was there, he cleared his throat. "Mr. Hale, I suggest you get the hell out of my house before I arrest you." The sheriff warned.

"Arrest him? Arrest him for what? Dad you are taking this way out of control." Stiles said, throwing his arms behind his head.

"This boy has you out of the house until two in the morning doing god knows what, leaving me thinking that something horrible has happened to my son."

"Dad, it wasn't on purpose."

"Sheriff, if I may," Derek interjected. "Please don't blame Stiles' for any of this. It was my fault. We lost track of time and I take full responsibility."

"Fine. This is your fault? Alright. I demand you leave right now and don't you ever speak to or see Stiles' again."

"What? Dad, you can't do that. I'm sorry I forgot to call. Just please don't make Derek leave."

"I'm sorry Stiles. This was my fault." Derek apologized as he turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"No Derek, don't leave," Stiles said, tears beginning to spill from his eyes, but it was too late. Stiles heard the roar of the Derek's engine and hit fist against the dining room table.

"I'm sorry Stiles," the sheriff said. "I can't be worrying about you like that."

"Dad, it was an honest mistake. Are you serious about me never seeing Derek again?"

The sheriff slumped down in a chair and raised his hand to massage his temple. "Stiles, I'm sorry but I really don't like you hanging out with him."

"This was the first time we've gone out!"

"Until two in the morning, Stiles, with no call or anything. With all the things that have been going on lately, I don't want to take the chance of losing you."

"I can take care of myself," Stiles mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I can take care of myself. Dad, I'm sick of you always treating me like a little kid. And I don't see what hanging with Derek has to do with anything. I really like him dad, and I thought you did too."

"I'm not trying to treat you like a kid. I'm just being protective. And I did start to like Derek, but I don't honestly don't want you to be around such a bad influence."

"Where is all this even coming from?" Stiles practically yelled.

"Me trying to convince myself that you were going to be safe with a suspected murderer."

"Do you really think he murdered his family? Oh my god, do you think he was going to hurt me?"

"You didn't answer your phone, what was I supposed to think?"

"That I was fine and for the first time in a while, actually happy and with someone that I love." Stiles' last words choked out. "Oh my god." Eyes open in shock with what he just said, Stiles ran out of the room and up the stairs to his own room. The sheriff grabbed an almost empty bottle of scotch from the table and a glass and poured himself a drink.

* * *

Well not much to say except I would love reviews! Am I making people happy? Lemme know!


	18. Darkness

Chapter 18- Happy New Years everyone! I really do apologize for not being able to update sooner. You know how life can get! So, brace yourselves for these next few chapters!

* * *

His head was spinning. Did he really just tell his father that he loved Derek? There was no way he would be able to face Derek now, assuming he'd be able to sneak it from his father. Unsure of what to do, Stiles picked up his phone and called the only person he wanted to talk to.

"You shouldn't be calling me, Stiles," Derek said on the other end of the phone before Stiles even got a chance to speak. "You heard what your dad said."

"Derek, please, hear me out." Stiles sat down on his bed.

"I already know."

"Know what?"

"I know what you told your dad."

Stiles froze. "Wait, how do you-"

"You really think I was actually going to leave?" Stiles jumped when he heard a tap on his window. He peered over and saw Derek, crouched on the roof looking in.

"Jesus, you'd think by now I'd get used to you just appearing in my window out of nowhere," Stiles said as he walked over to the window and let Derek in. "So, you uh, heard everything?"

Derek had his usual emotionless expression on his face. "Yeah."

"So um, do you," Stiles trailed off, a sly smile following.

"Stiles," Derek started. Stiles smile disappeared.

"Oh."

"Look Stiles, I really like you but I just can't."

Stiles bit his lower lip. "No, I get it. You are incapable of love."

"It's not what you think."

"No, I bet it's the whole, it's not you it's me crap right?"

"Stiles if you would just listen."

"Just get out of here Derek."

Derek opened his mouth slightly to speak again but nothing came out.

"Do your werewolf senses not work anymore? I said get out of there."

Derek made his way back over to the window and opened it. "I'm sorry Stiles," he said, climbing out of the window and into the night.

While watching Derek leave, Stiles didn't even realize that he had balled his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white. He stormed over to the window and slammed it shut before returning to his bed and lying down. Not knowing how tired he was, as soon as his head hit the pillow, Stiles fell asleep.

* * *

Stiles woke to the constant buzzing of his cell phone. Groggily he sat up and reached for his phone.

"Hello?"

"Damn it Stiles do you know what time it is?" Scott asked with a panicked tone. Stiles looked at his clock.

"Yeah, it's quarter to one, what's the problem?"

"Seriously dude stop joking around. You were supposed to pick me up twenty minutes ago for our lacrosse game today."

Suddenly, Stiles was awake. "Shit! I'm sorry man, I'll be right over." Hanging up the phone, Stiles jumped out of bed and began to get ready.

He threw open is door while changing into his uniform and headed to the bathroom. Toothbrush in mouth he leaned out of the doorway. "Dad!" He called. No answer. Then it hit him. Stiles felt like a thousand bricks were pulling him down. He remembered everything from that night. He finished in the bathroom and then ran downstairs.

"Dad!" He called again. Still no answer. Stiles made his way over to the kitchen table and saw a note. "Stiles, at work. Will hopefully make your game. Love you," Stiles read aloud the note then crumpled it in his hand, "dad."

Forgetting again about his game, Stiles quickly finished getting ready and headed out to his jeep. About five minutes into his drive to Scott's house, he got a phone call.

"Dammit Scott I'm on my way," Stiles said.

And that's when it happened. "Stiles? Stiles are you there?" Scott yelled into the phone that skidded across the pavement when the accident happened. Stiles barely regained consciousness when he saw Derek in his blurred vision. "You're going to be alright, Stiles, you hear me?" "Dammit Stiles stay with me." Stiles tried to move but found himself pinned down. His head pounded. Stiles drifted off again. When he woke, he felt himself being carried. Slipping in and out of awareness, Stiles tried to speak but was completely inaudible. "Please, I need help!" He heard a familiar voice say before once again falling into darkness.

* * *

The queen of suspense is back! Feedback please! And I promise that the next chapter will be up soon! Thank you so much for all of the reviews!


	19. And Now We Wait

Chapter 19- Sorry it's short but I already have my ideas for the next chapters!

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Demanded the sheriff as he stormed into the hospital. When he saw Derek, he pushed him up against the wall with his fists. "You son of a bitch. What the hell did you do to my son?" Derek looked terrified.

"Mr. Stilinski," Called out one of the nurses who came running over, "please. If it wasn't for Mr. Hale, your son may not have even made it."

The sheriff let go of Derek and cleared his throat. "Dammit. Just please tell me what happened."

"It was a car accident. Stiles was pretty beat up when he got here," the sheriff turned when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "I mean really beat up. Now I don't know how he did it," Melissa McCall pointed to Derek, "but Derek here could have saved Stiles life."

The sheriff brought his attention back to Derek and wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Is this true?"

Derek nodded. "Yes sir. I guess I in the right place at the right time."

"How is he?" The sheriff asked, basically ignoring Dereks' answer.

"Vitals are stable. Besides the minor cuts and bruises, he's got a few broken ribs, a nasty fractured collarbone and a severe concussion but we haven't seen any signs of brain damage," Melissa said.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, right this way. Scott's in there right now but Stiles has been sleeping for most of the time."

They got to Stiles' room and Melissa knocked on the door.

"Mom, Mr. Stilinski," Scott said as he stood up out of the chair that was next to Stiles' bed. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. He was on the phone with me when it happened."

"It's alright Scott, this isn't your fault." The sheriff put a hand on Scott's shoulder in reassurance before looking at his son.

"Scott, how about we give them a minute," Melissa said quietly. Scott nodded. "Let us know if you need anything," she mentioned to the sheriff before leaving the room.

"How is he?" Derek asked Scott as Scott entered the hallway outside Stiles' room.

"He's sleeping. You tried to heal him didn't you?"

"Yes. But he was in too bad a condition."

"Hows his jeep?"

"What?"

"Stiles' jeep. How bad is it?"

"It was already bad when I got there. Just don't tell him it was me who had to basically break the thing in two just to get him out."

"You ripped his jeep in half?" Scott dropped his mouth.

"Dammit, Scott, Stiles was being crushed."

"Okay, sorry. So what are we supposed to do now?"

Derek watched Stiles through the window. "The only thing we can do. Wait."

* * *

So I need your help! I have 3 main ideas for the next few chapters leading to the big finish. Do you guys want to read sappy lovey cheesy chapter, sad cheesy chapter or no cheese at all? Let me know!


	20. Hunger for Curly Fries

Chapter 20- thanks for all the comments and letting me know what you wanted! Hopefully this satisfies what the people like!

* * *

One week later

"How's he doing today?" Derek asked Melissa. He had gone to see Stiles every day for the past week. Most of the time he would just sit in the corner of the room, watching him. Sometimes he would sit by Stiles and tell him what was going on, but those moments were rare.

"Same old, same old." Melissa replied before leaving the room.

Derek walked over to Stiles and sat down next to him. "Dammit Stiles, wake up. This shouldn't be happening to you. I can't lose someone else. I can't lose you." Derek smirked. "I love you," he whispered in disbelief.

He smiled to himself, patted Stiles motionless hand and stood up to leave. Just as he turned around, he heard a faint noise.

Derek whipped his head around and looked at Stiles who started to move.

"Curly fries," Stiles said.

"What? Stiles, what did you just say?"

Stiles opened his eyes and frowned. "I want some god damn curly fries, is that too much to ask for?"

"Holy shit, Stiles!" Derek ran to Stiles, who looked terrified. "Stiles, it's okay. There was an accident but you're safe now."

"What the- dude. How do you know who I am? What are you doing here?"

Derek stood there in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh psycho killer Derek Hale, seriously if you don't get out of here I'm going to freak."

"Stiles, it's me."

"Yeah okay crazy," Stiles said. "Nurse!" Stiles screamed, making Derek take a step back.

Melissa came running in within seconds and sighed with relief when she saw Stiles. "Stiles, god it's good to see you."

"You to Mrs. McCall, so can someone tell me what he's doing here?"

"Stiles, Derek saved your life. He's been here everyday."

"Okay. That's creepy. Where's my dad?"

Melissa looked at Derek and then back at Stiles. "So you don't remember why Derek is here?"

"Um, how should I know? I don't even know him."

"Oh boy," Melissa said under her breath. "Derek, I'm sorry but I think you should leave."

Derek obeyed, storming out of the room.

"That was freaking weird," Stiles said.

"Look Stiles, I think you are suffering from some minor amnesia. You were in a car accident and have been in a coma for the past week. Derek brought you to the hospital and has been here every day. You two seem to know each other pretty well."

"Okay, ha ha," Stiles said sitting up slowly in the hospital bed. He winced slightly. "I'm dreaming. I get it."

"I'm afraid not," Melissa replied.

"So, does my dad know?"

"Yes, and one of the other nurses has already called him. He's on his way."

"Great, okay then. So car accident huh. Please tell me my jeep is okay." Stiles pleaded.

Melissa shook her head.

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Stiles whined.

Just then, the sheriff bolted through the door. "Jesus, Stiles, thank god you're okay."

"Yeah I'm fine," Stiles said as his dad gave him a hug. "Hungry. Any way I can get some curly fries?"

"You're fine," the sheriff said, relieved. "Thank god. So besides hungry how are you?"

"Sore, I was in a car accident." The sheriff rolled his eyes at his sons attitude. "I'm just really tired."

"Why don't you try to get some sleep," he dad recommended. Stiles was asleep in seconds.

"Sheriff, can I talk to you?" Melissa motioned to the hallway. The two left the room leaving Stiles. "I'm afraid Stiles has minor amnesia. He doesn't seem to remember much about what happened. Or about his," she paused. "relationship with Derek."

The sheriff put his hand on his forehead. "So, what does that mean."

"Well, the doctors will probably want to do some tests to make sure that this isn't going to have a permanent effect on Stiles. Minor amnesia is common with coma patients after an accident like he had."

"How much does he remember?"

"Well he knew who we all were, that's a good start. If I were to take a guess, he has all of his long term memory but it's his short term memory that is affected."

"How long is that?"

"Can't say. Could be a week, a month. The best thing is to try to jog his memory. See if anything clicks."

The sheriff nodded. "What are the chances of him regaining his memory?"

"Knowing Stiles and the support he has, I say pretty good but I don't want to jinx it. And we'll want to keep him here for a few days just to be safe."

"Thank you Melissa."

"Anytime. The doctor will be here soon to check up on him."

Melissa smiled at the sheriff and started to walk away. "Ah, where is Derek?"

"Not sure, I had asked him to leave. Stiles seemed pretty weirded out by him being there."

The sheriff watched Melissa walk away and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He then reentered Stiles' room and sat down next to son and watched him sleep before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Don't fret! It will get happier I promise!


	21. Trust Me

Chapter 21

* * *

"Man it's good to see you," Scott said when he saw Stiles the next day.

"Dude, something fucking weird is going on," Stiles said. "This whole amnesia thing is too much for me. Did you know that I am apparently friends with Derek Hale?"

Scott smirked. "I'm pretty sure you're more than friends."

"Woah, what do you mean more than friends?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"  
"That didn't answer my question. But, the last thing I remember is the beginning of school. So what do you mean I'm," Stiles made air quotation marks with his fingers, "more than friends with Derek Hale."

"Well you guys have gotten a lot closer after the whole werewolf bonding stuff."

"Did you just say werewolf? Dude, I think you need to be hospitalized."

"Very funny Stiles."

"I am not being funny Scott, what the hell are you talking about? Werewolves?" Stiles looked at Scott as if he had three heads.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Scott questioned.

"So is Derek Hale a werewolf?"

"Yeah," Scott said, still in disbelief that Stiles didn't remember.

"No shit. I'm friends with a werewolf. Awesome." Stiles nodded happily with a grin.

"Two actually." Scott mumbled.

"No way. You too?" Stiles practically jumped out of his bed. "Holy shit this is amazing. I wake up in hospital and find out that my best friend is a werewolf. Next you're going to tell me I'm one too right?"

Scott eyed Stiles wearily. "So, you really believe this? None of it bothers you? You aren't like freaking out or anything?"

Stiles had a blank expression on his face until he burst out laughing. "I think you're full of shit. Of course I don't believe you. Werewolves? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. God what is with everyone. I mean I wake up and Derek Hale is in my room and I 'm friends with him I guess and now you believe in werewolves. I've just been through a pretty traumatic experience Scott, give me a break."

"I'm serious. I wish you would believe me."

"Scott, you know I'm always there for you but this is crazy."

Scott wished that he could show Stiles right there but he knew it wouldn't be very safe considering he was in an extremely public place.

"When do you get out of here?" Scott asked.

"Well if everything goes well, I think in a few days. Why?"  
"I'm going to prove to you that I'm not lying."

"Wow, you are really into this thing. If it makes you happy, I guess you can prove to me that you are a werewolf," Stiles replied in a mocking tone.

"Just trust me," Scott said.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

So, I am sorry to say that I am going to be wrapping this story up but there will be 2 more chapters. And you guys are going to LOVE the ending (I hope)! I have some great ideas! Thank you for all of the amazing reviews!


	22. Solution

Chapter 22- enjoy!

* * *

Scott ran to Derek's house. His anger about Stiles not remembering was pushing him to go faster. When he reached Derek's house, he banged on the door.

"Derek, I know you're here. We need to talk."

Derek opened the door. "What do you want Scott?"

"It's about Stiles." Derek began to shut the door but Scott stopped it. "Look, whatever it is, I can't help you."

"Stiles doesn't remember." Scott said.

"Wow Scott, you're observant."

"No I mean he doesn't remember that we're werewolves."

"What?" Derek re-opened the door all the way, letting Scott inside.

"I tried telling him but he didn't believe me. Thought I was crazy. I need your help."

"Last time Stiles saw me, he freaked out." For the first time, Scott saw real emotion in Dereks' face as he frowned.

"I know, but we have to try and get him to remember. There's got to be something you can do."

Derek thought about it and smirked. "There is one thing. But I'm not doing it."

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Derek replied suddenly.

"Derek, what is it?" Scott pressed.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I really want to know."

"Stiles and I have to mate."

"Aw, I don't want to know," Scott cried in disgust.

"Well I'm not going to do it so there is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"I'm sure."

"Well," Scott breathed out looking like he was about to throw up. "I guess you have to do it. No pun intended."

Derek raised his eyebrow. "I told you I'm not doing it."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you have to."

"No."

"Why not?"  
"Scott. I'm not mating with Stiles." Derek growled. "I, I can't."

"You love him, don't you?" Scott challenged. Derek said nothing. "Derek, you can't spend your life being afraid of loving someone. And god knows Stiles loves you too."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before he lost his memory. This is his chance to move on and be safe."

"Safe?"

"You know how many times I put Stiles in danger? Not to mention the car accident."

"That wasn't your fault. And you know Stiles, he'd put himself in danger with or without you."

"I can't put Stiles in that position. Especially since he doesn't even remember anything."

"Yes, but when he does, do you have any idea how happy he will be?"

"I just don't know if this is a good idea, Scott."

"Stiles would want this. You know that."

Derek meet Scott's eyes and exhaled. "Never thought I would be taking your advice but okay."

Scott smiled. "I still think this whole thing is disgusting but if it means getting Stiles' memory back then it's for the best. So, here's the plan."

* * *

I hope people are excited! The last chapter will be a lot longer and sexier ;) Hope everyone loves it!


	23. This Is It

Chapter 23- This is it!

* * *

Stiles wandered into his room on his first day home, his father trailing behind him. "I have to go back to the station. Please stay here and out of trouble. I should be home before eleven."

"You can count on me, dad. Scott said he would come over and hang out while I'm on house arrest."

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "You're not on house arrest. You just need to stay in, doctors orders."

"I feel fine." Stiles said, wincing as he climbed on top of his bed. "Besides feeling like I just went sky diving without a parachute."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Dad?" Stiles asked just as the sheriff left the room.

The sheriff tipped his head back in. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." Stiles smiled and his father smiled back before heading out. Stiles could hear his father go downstairs and out to his car. Once he heard the police car leave the driveway, he called Scott and ended up having to leave a message. "Scott, it's me. I'm home and bored out of my mind. Give me a call or just show up. You know where the spare is." Stiles hung up and rested his head on his pillow, not planning on falling asleep but doing so.

* * *

Stiles rolled over on top of Derek, laying his head on Derek's chest. "You know, one of these days, you're going to have to say it."

Derek traced a finger around Stiles' bare back. "Say what?"

"You know what," Stiles replied. Lifting his head, he closed his eyes and moved towards Derek's face for a kiss. Dereks lips were chapped but inviting just how Stiles liked it. When he opened his eyes, he pulled back in confusion.

"You okay babe?" Lydia asked. She was lying right where Stiles could have sworn Derek Hale was.

"Yeah," Stiles replied leaning in for another kiss. Lydia's lips were softer and more delicate than Dereks and for some reason, Stiles didn't enjoy it. Lydia could tell when their kiss broke.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, I swear."

"Stiles, you're lying to me. I know when you're lying," Lydia nagged. Stiles felt himself sitting up and turning away from the naked love of his life in his bed next to him. "Stiles, Stiles, Stiles."

* * *

"Stiles!"

Stiles' eyes burst open to see Scott, laughing at something. Stiles yawned and sat up in his bed. "Hey, welcome back to earth."

Stiles frowned and ran his hands across his face. "Ugh, you would not believe the dream I just had. Derek Hale was," Stiles stopped when he looked around his room and saw Derek sitting at his desk. "In my room, right now. What the hell."

"Look, I told you I was going to make you," Scott started before Stiles stopped him.

"Believe that you are a werewolf. Right. Well, impress me." Stiles crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. Scott looked over at Derek who nodded.

"Please don't freak out," Scott said.

"Yeah, okay. Like I'm going to," Stiles' jaw dropped when he saw Scott's eyes turn bright gold and in an instant, had turned. "Holy shit, you're a werewolf! Dude, I can't fucking believe it. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Stiles practically jumped out of his bed. "But you can uh, change back any time because no offense but you're kind of ugly." Scott turned back. "How could I not remember that my best friend is a freaking werewolf."

"Told you."

Stiles then looked over at Derek. "So, you one too?" Derek growled, his razor sharp teeth shining in the light. "I'll take that as a yes. So now what?"

"Derek has a plan that might be able to get your memory back."  
"How much have I missed?"  
Derek stood up and walked over to Scott and Stiles. "Quite a lot actually."

Scott got a knowing look from Derek and nodded. "Well, this has been fun but Alison is waiting for me so, I'm going to go."

"Wait, so you're just going to leave me here with him?" Stiles asked, panicked. "What if he kills me?"

"Trust me, he's not going to kill you." Scott walked over to the window and opened it. "Have fun you too," he said as he hopped out, closing the window behind him.

"Front doors are too mainstream for werewolves?" Stiles joked. Derek looked down at him. "Sorry." Stiles moved his legs so Derek could sit down. "So, um, I guess we know each other."

"Yeah, you could say that."

Stiles nodded in the uncomfortable silence. "I'm um, sorry I don't remember anything. Thanks for saving my life. That's what everyone told me you did, I guess." Derek only stared at Stiles. "You don't like to talk much, do you?"

"I have my moments."

"So, Scott said that you knew a possible way of getting my memory back?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. So what is it? Some weird voodoo werewolf magic or something?"

Derek let out a small, almost inaudible laugh. "Something like that." Derek breathed out before continuing. "I don't know what you've been told about," he hesitated, "us, but we started to get pretty serious."

Stiles knit his brows in confusion. "What do you mean, serious?"

Derek knew this was going to be impossible to explain so instead he rolled his neck and leaned in to kiss Stiles, who was in complete shock. The kiss wasn't long but lingered just enough to have Stiles wanting more.

"Woah," Stiles whispered when the kiss broke. "That was um, unexpected. I mean no offense, I don't remember it. So were we like dating or something?" Stiles broke into a sly grin.

"Not officially." Derek said, his neutral, expressionless face showing again like normal.

"Okay, so does my dad know?"

"Yes."

"He's okay with it?"

"Yes."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Sorry, bare with me, this is a lot to take in. So wow. You and me."

"I can leave if this is too much for you." Derek began to stand up but Stiles grabbed a hold of his arm and stopped him.

"No," Stiles almost begged. "I mean, sorry, no this is fine." Derek sat back down.

"So what do you have to do to get my memory back?"

"I uh, have to mate with you."

"Like mate mate? Like-" Stiles began to ask with concern.

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay. I was expecting something a little less...physical."

"Me too, but it might be the only way."

"So uh how does it work? I mean the memory thing. Like what makes it different from uh regular stuff?" Stiles blushed as he clarified his question.

Derek himself almost blushed when he explained. "When I reach my climax, I have to turn and a chemical will be released that will stimulate certain parts of your brain." Stiles smirked at how clear it was that that was almost painful for Derek to explain.

"How do you know it will work?"

"I don't."

"Oh. And this would mean that I'm your mate. For life?"

Derek closed his eyes. "Yes," he said, almost ready to take everything back. "Look Stiles, I know that this must be a lot for you to handle but we don't have to-"

"I want to," Stiles interrupted.

"What?"

"I don't know what it is, but I can like feel like it's the right thing to do. I can just tell that I'm missing out on a lot of important things."

"Stuff you wouldn't believe if we just told you," Derek added.

"Well," Stiles took a deep breath in and let it out. "Let's do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You do still kind of scare the hell out of me but I believe you so far." Stiles shifted his body upward. "Just, go easy on me. This hasn't really been my strongest week."

Derek nodded and leaned in, kissing Stiles' lips softly. He pulled back just a little before Stiles pushed forward and their lips met again. Cautiously, Derek brought his hands around to cup Stiles' face. As he did so, Stiles tugged on Dereks' shirt, pulling him all the way onto the bed and practically on top of him. Stiles let his hands explore Dereks muscular body.

"I can't believe I don't remember this," Stiles moaned as Derek began to move his lips down Stiles' neck, nipping at bit of skin sticking out from the neck of his shirt. Stiles brought his hands back to his own body and began to strip off his shirt. Derek sat up and watched Stiles. When the shirt was fully discarded, Derek began to take his own off too.

Stiles was nervous but excited. His blood was rushing through his veins, his heart beating fast. This was actually happening. What struck Stiles the most was that he knew this wasn't the first time either, and probably wouldn't be the last, even though it felt brand new.

It didn't take much longer before both boys were completely naked. Slowly, Derek took Stiles' legs and brought them up over his shoulders.

"Ready? I promise to go slow," Derek looked Stiles in the eyes.

"I'm ready," Stiles replied softly.

The first thrust was slow but Stiles still cried out. "You okay?" Derek asked, concerned. "I can stop if I'm hurting you."

"Keep going," Stiles groaned.

Dereks' hips sped up slowly but he made sure not to hurt Stiles. Leaning down, he kissed Stiles hungrily, their tongues clashing sloppily together. Derek pushed into Stiles over and over, Stiles moaning with pleasure. Sure he was in some pain but it didn't matter to him anymore.

"Okay, Stiles, I really, hope, this works," Derek gasped between pants. Stiles closed his eyes in anticipation for pain but none came. He opened his eyes wide when he saw Derek in his werewolf state but in almost an instant was blinded by a wave of energy, flooding his brain.

And suddenly it all came back to him. Every last detail about everything that had happened to him. "I remember," were the only two words that Stiles could express, breathing heavily. Derek, for one of the first times that Stiles could think of, smiled brightly with relief. He pulled out of Stiles and quickly pressed their sticky sweat covered bodies together, smashing their lips together.

"God I love you, Stiles," Derek said, surprising Stiles. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it before. You truly are a hero, my hero."

For the first time, Stiles didn't question it. He was a hero. Derek's hero. And that was more perfect than he could ever ask for.

* * *

The end :D I really hope everyone liked it! I had so much fun writing this! Thank you so much for all the great reviews and words of encouragement to continue writing! It really means a lot to me! All that's left is praying that something like this actually happens on the show! So thank you again!


End file.
